The Married life
by Sir Kuma Kid
Summary: AU In this story, Tatsumi and Takayuki are heirs to companies, and both marry. It is of how their life as a couple are. Tatsumi and Takayuki will be called by their first names. Sorry fail summary but i think it is good so R&R? OgaxFuruichi, Side Pairings, Yaoi, and (i hope) Fluffy goodness.
1. Pilot

Okay so tis is mah new fsanfic and i am not really ... I dont knwow... Happy bout it... Cuz it ptretty cliche. =-= so yreah sorry bout mah spelling im jsut not in da mood to be all fancy in the A/N right noa... So yeahz

Okay so when i clicked on this, i thought "why did i name this chile again?" and i dont know why yet but when i do i am totally teelling you guys! Oh iremeber! I tried to speel cliche again, but i lke totally forgot how to even though i written it down. Im such a dorr konb

And i will be calling oga tatsumi and furuichi takayuki cuz i dont know,

And im giving oga and furuichi's parent names!

Akifumi furuichi's dad

Chiaki furuichi's mom

Isamu oga's dad

Suzume oga's mom

[Read if bored]

Omg nico, i just found out about her ,,, ah the feels, *kneels on ground clutching my heart* furuichi has now 3 demons to take care of...

Furu: Gah what!? Nico, Beel, and Oga. Why lord whyy!?

Oga: im not a demon.

Kuma: Yes you are a demon, plus when you find Furu in "Winter's blah blah." Then you will know what kind of demon you hide inside you.

Furu: *nodding to what Kuma says* mhm

Oga: Then we'll just see. *glares at Kuma*

Kuma: AH your eyes! It burns! *cover face with mask and hides*

Furu: How bout we start the fanfic now? *sweat drop*

Nico &amp; Beel: Daa Bu!

[ read if bored]

I hope you do enjoi this piece of sheet i call fanfic.

I dont own nothing cuz i poor .-. Only got 40 loonies in my pocket (lol in reviews if you get what i mean mah canadian bros)

Song(s): legend of zelda ocarina of time sound track (mah fav is lon lon ranch) and the song of healing. Clash of demon head : black sheep

{The issues of being a Family}

Before the two were born, their parents loved each others company. Chiaki and Suzume loved to talk about the latest fashion, even at the age of 24. They would tell each other what brung out their best features, or something to stay away from.

Akifumi and Isamu would never talk about politics. They thought it was such a bore, even though they both owned the best companies in their region. Both men talked about their favourite sports teams.

Each couple could talk and talk for hours at a time, and about anything too. Once, Chiaki and Suzume started talking about Misaki, who was three years old, and the child that Suzume had to carry around. Chiaki wanted to have a child, and Suzume wanted her to have one to. So they could possibly wed the two.

The thought of them becoming a family brought giggles and smiles to the wives and smiles to the mens.

And so it was decided, both the Furuichi's and Oga's families, were going to have a child and wed them. During both of the women's pregnancy's they talked about their childrens futures, Chiaki thought that she would have a smart, beautiful girl. Suzume a strong handsome boy.

While the women were discussing their children's futures, Akifumi and Isamu were working hard for their companies. Working up the success ladder, and here and there they would talk of how their children would be brought up. How the son of eithers would be strong and protective of his wife, and the daughter only worthy enough to be married to the other's son.

These two, unborn children, were made to love each other, to care for the other. The parents wanted them to become a family. So both parents waited, until the love they had for each other, was brought into this world. So they could love each other.

~2019~

||Furuichi residence||

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm clock began to increase its noise and the speed of its annoying racket. A slender, pale arm reached out of the fluffy covers and press random buttons, until the silence broke out in the room. A figure lifted itself from the blankets and looked down onto the pillow it laid it head on.

The room this person slept in was dark for the curtains were closed. The bed that he laid in was large, a queen's size to exact. The blankets that draped it were white as the fresh snow in the winters, and kept the young master warm. The book shelves were stocked with school text books of each category, and different grades. There were books on fantasy, action, suspense and romance. A desk stood a couple feet from the bed, with a office chair, laptop, some paper work, and a lamp. On the window sill was packed with cousins, a perfect place for reading. Some of the last pieces of furniture in the room was the little table with chairs, that was set for two to have tea. But it was only used by one person.

The owner of the room stood up from their bed and stood in side the walk in closet and picked out a pair of slacks, and a white button up. The Sliverette took his time on undressing and dressing. He walked slowly towards the bedroom door, before reaching to the knob, he sighed and opened the door to accompany his family.

||Oga residence||

A Brunette woke up, drowsy and grumpy. He very much hated mornings, he went to sleep alone and cold, he would wake up cold and alone too. He swung his legs over the king sized bed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He heaved a sigh and stood up and walked over to his bed room door and walked out.

The young master walked out towards the kitchen to have the morning dinner he has every day. And as always, his sister always nags about him. "My lord, Tatsumi what are you doing out here in just your sweat pants? I swear sometimes I can hardly believe that you are 24." Misaki being Tatsumi's older sister was 27, and she would be the heir of the 'Oga' company, that is, if she is to marry some one with their own company, then she would be working there and Tatsumi would have this company to himself.

'If you thought about it, this whole "I get the company blah!" is kinda like how people use to be when there were kingdoms, and stuff...' Tatsumi thought to himself. And while in his own little day dream, he was being served his omelette, and totally blocking out what ever his sister was talking about.

"Tatsumi!" a sudden shake of the table brought the Brunette back to earth and he looked towards his sister with a confused expression. His parents just ate their meal with simple happy expressions, for this was just like any normal day where the children had their differences..

"Were you even listening to what I have just said?" Misaki did not look amused by what Tatsumi had to say. "You know, I don't wake up every morning hoping to listen to you scold me all day..." Tatsumi picked up his fork and began to munch away at his breakfast.

"How rude, you know you will never find a wife with that kind attitude." Tatsumi just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't need a wife, I have other plans." "Well, I hope those 'plans' of yours don't get in the way of your current plans for now." the younger male raised an eyebrow and decided that now was an interesting conversation to start listening to.

"You see, I am getting married." Tatsumi burst out laughing and slamming the table top. "Oh my god... Who is the unlucky guy? I feel really bad for him right now." but all of that stopped when a certain mama bear came into the picture. "Tatsumi, shut your mouth. You should be happy for the newly weds, and not saying such rubbished you did just now. Because pretty soon, you too will marry you own special some one, and you sister will not laugh at you, but be happy and proud of you."

Isamu smiled towards his wife proud, of what a wise wife he had married. Tatsumi sneered and looked away from his family, "Yeah, that 'special some one' I found isn't thinking the same way I did towards them, now are they?" he mocked his mother. Suzume looked down at her plate in distress, knowing that her son ached from a unloved heart.

"Now Tatsumi, Don't take this out on you mother. We didn't know that it would turn out like this. If we would have known then-" Tatsumi cut off his father and yelled at him "Then? I bet you guys won't even have had me knowing that, their kid won't love me!" He looked at every one sitting at the table with cold eyes. The servants standing near then shook with fear, knowing how strong Tatsumi can be at times when angered.

"Tch, I know the reason why I was born, So don't even try and change the story." the youngest of the family walked out of the dinning room. He made his way to his bedroom and slammed the door shut, it echoed all through out the mansion.

The family members currently sitting at the table sighed, they felt so terrible for the boy. But no one would have guessed the future so it wasn't anyones fault, not even the clueless boy that held Tatsumi's heart.

Misaki stood up from her chair, "I'm going to go talk to him now." and she walked off to the others room. Now this wasn't just something out of the blue, but this happened from time to time where Tatsumi would get mad, or frustrated. He would think about the Sliverette to try and calm him self a bit, but that always went the other way. His parents, even though they too, have heard that door slam a number of times, still couldn't help but feel the pain that they have inflicted on to their son.

The female Brunette walked over to her younger brothers room and gave the wood separating them both a few knocks and waited for the reply on the other side. "*sigh* yeah..." She opened the door and found her little brother sitting down on his bed, looking down at his hands.

"You wanna talk? Or are you fine." the younger one sighed, knowing that even if he were to say that he was fine, both of them would be siting in his room with the silence eating away at him. He patted the bed signalling for her to sit.

Both sat in silence for a bit, and Tatsumi hating that so very much, broke it with a question. "So... You're like, getting married?" "Heh, yeah..." both brunettes looked down on her ring finger, on beautiful little sliver ring was wrapped around it. "He's a really nice guy." she smiled to her self while gazing down on the ring. "Are you going to connect our companies? Or are you just going to work at his?"

Tatsumi didn't like the fact that maybe some day, he will have to take control on his grandfather's company. He would much rather have his sister be heir. So knowing this information now, would help him out in the future. "No, Tatsumi, I'm not going to work here any longer. The man I am marring has his own company and I plan on supporting him there." The younger male felt his heart sink.

"So I have to..." his sentence trailed off. "Mother, Father and I, have already talked about this. Knowing how you aren't very fond of taking leader ship of our family company, we thought that you should get married to another heir's company." Tatsumi glared up at his sister, he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"There are lots of people the same age as you are, for example:" she lifted her hand in front of her and raised a finger for each named she called out. "The 'Viled' company, I heard that their daughter, Hilda, was very beautiful. There is the Kunieda's too, you have seen their daughter no? She is just a year older, so I don't see any problems there. You could also marry just the companies together, because there are a lot of male heirs for companies these days..." Misaki thought while holding her chin.

"Is... Um... Is the 'Furuichi' company's next heir ... Still not married yet..?" Tatsumi looked away from his sister, with a small blush on his cheeks. Misaki glanced at the younger one, and a small smile was placed on her face. "No, he is still not married, but if it is Takayuki you want still, you should make it quick. Because I have been talking with others lately and I heard that the 'Tojo' companies' son and the Furuichi's have gotten along. And that , Hidetora their heir of Tojo, is thinking about marring both companies, and bodies." Miskai had a smirk on her face when talking about the Furuichi's son marring someone else. Because she could see the wheels turning inside his head.

Tatsumi stood up from the bed, with fists clenched at each side. He looked at his sister and gave her grin. "Thanks, now I'm not as afraid any more. Because I'm going to ask Takayuki to marry me. Its like killing two birds with one stone. Marry Takayuki, and not having to rule this company myself."

As he stood up to tell his parents, his older sister grabbed his arm, causing him to stop.

"What?" He looked back at her, "Do you even know how you are gonna do this? I mean you can't just walk up to the Furuichi house hold with flowers and chocolates asking to marry their son. Yeah we have good connections with their company, but still. And also, you have to know how to control a company. You can't just rely on Takayuki." she for told.

Tatsumi just looked at her with an annoyed expression, "Misaki, what do you take me for? I'm a grown man, I know how these things work. I was just about to discuss this matter with mother and father, and I would like it if you were to join." Misaki sighed "Sorry Tatsumi, I'm just use to taking care off you like you are a small child," she rubbed her eyes, "And I wish I could, but I need to work on my wedding plans too, so please have this conversation with out me."

"Okay, are you leaving now?" He asked while both walked down the halls together. "Yes, it will take some time to get to the bakery because of the rush hour." When they reached the living room, their parents were sitting together on the love seat reading.

Misaki patted her brother on the back a bit to hard, knocking all the air out of him, "Well mother and father! Tatsumi ,here, has some thing important to talk to you guys about! Well I'll be off now! Bye family!" And she left the living room. Tatsumi couldn't believe his sister would throw him out to the wolves like that. He wanted to take this conversation nice and slow, but nope, his sister had to go and yell around.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Tatsumi?" Suzume asked over her shoulder.

"Uh... I wanna get in to a marriage...?"

{The issues of being a family}

Okay so this is a new story that i have written (aboubbggkd stupid as! Me) sorry im feeling wonky, willy wonky. So i hope you guys like what i hve written down, tell me how it is, if ya liked it, hated it i dont. Know just please, some one talk to me!

Sorry for being an attention man whore. But really tell me how you feel.

Until later on,

Kuma Kid


	2. Lets Talk

Okay sorry fro the late reply but i am not feeling well because i have no clue... ;-; anyways! hope you enjoi, tell me if you hated loved or and mix emotions in the reviews!

Lol did you guys know that honoka has a cruch on Tojo? Its sooo funny! I laughed for about 3 mins =w= its so funny.

So yeah, i dont own nothing.

Song(s): Lost in the Trees: All alone in this empty house, This dead bird is beautiful, Neither here nor there,

{Lets Talk}

||Furuichi residence||

Takayuki sat at the dinner table with his family. He greeted his family a good morning and picked up his fork to begin eating. "Takayuki, your mother and I have been thinking, that maybe we should retire, giving you the company." The Sliverette did not show any sign of shock, or joy and continued eating.

"I understand Father, you and Mother have been taking care of Honoka and I, for all of our lifes. You both should rest." he finally spoke out. "But, we also thought, that maybe looking after a company on your own would be trouble some. So why don't you consider marrying some one? It would raise our status, and having some one to support you will be best." Chiaki added

Takayuki looked up at his Mother and sighed, "It is fine, I thought you both were going to retire. Please let me take care of things." he smiled, to reassure his worried mother. "Yes Mother! Please do not worry for big brother! I have chosen a husband to stand by his side already!" Honoka added, bringing every ones attention on her.

"Wh-what?!" Takayuki was finally showing some emotion. "B-but, I'm a man!" stammered. "Yes, a beautiful man." sparkles shined in the 20 year old fujoshi's eyes. "You would be the best uke I have ever seen! You have the perfect body, pale and slender. You are very smart, shy, and you are very attractive. You can catch the eyes of either gender!"

The Sliverette hid his face with his hands, he wasn't aware of his features. Sure he knew that some people here and there would take a second glance but, the detail in his younger sister's words made him flustered. "Don't worry Takayuki, I have this one person in mind that fits your best needs for you . The Company, your love life, and well perfect for you in every thing!"

"Well spit it out already! I want to know who this wonderful husband for my Taka-chan!" Chiaki insisted. And going through both of the males minds sitting at the table was 'Fujoshi-ness,it must run in the women's blood in the family...' "This person that I gave my blessing to have the hand of my Big brother is Hidetora, of the Tojo company!"

Takayuki's eyes widened, so his sister wanted him to marry Hidetora? He wasn't disappointed, yeah Hidetora was a handsome, tall, smart guy. But Takayuki felt, uncomfortable, with marrying Hidetora. But, if his family thought it was the best choice for him, he would have to make peace with it.

Takayuki looked down on his lap, listening to his younger sister babble on about how Hidetora would be the perfect choice for him. Akifumi glanced over at his oldest child, seeing how the Sliverette looked nervous.

The Brunette looked up towards his wife and daughter, "Well, Oga Tatsumi is still not wed yet. Also we did say, in our younger years, that we would wed both of our childs together. So before we start talking about marrying Hidetora, and Takayuki. Why don't we see how the Oga company is doing?".

Akifumi's words brought memories to the female Sliverette's mind. She giggled and jumped up from her seat. "Thank you so much for reminding me, my lovely~! Now I must call the Suzume, and inform her of the wedding plans!" she ran off with her daughter following behind.

Takayuki looked over at his father, and the smiling man copied him, "Please don't worry about this whole situation Takayuki, your Mother and I won't make you marry some one that you don't have feelings for." Akifumi assured the other male. "Thanks Dad." he replied.

||Oga residence||

Tatsumi felt as if he was a deer caught in the headlights. His parents kept their eyes glued on him, boring in to his soul. "Is that so..." Isamu commented, "Y-yeah..." Tatsumi never felt frightened like this before in his life.

"And, is this person you want to marry, by any chance. Furuichi Takayuki?" Suzume asked her son, "How did you..?" he questioned. "They had just called, they wanted to come over and discuss about some 'matters'" Isamu confronted.

Tatsumi looked at his father with wide eyes, 'No no no... This can't be happening! _He_ is coming over!?' the Brunette's mind raced with millions of thoughts. "What?! Chiaki is coming over? Why didn't you tell me?!" Suzume jumped up from her seat, and rushed up the stairs, into her room.

Both males were left to them selfs, "So, are you going to change too?" Tatsumi questioned his father, "No, I don't need to..." The Brunette had a puzzled look. "Because I already did!" Isamu turned around and gave his son a thumbs up, and Tatsumi just rolled his eyes.

The older male turned his back to his son, "Are you, going to change? You can't just walk around the house in just your sweat pants. You should look nice for Takayuki. You two haven't talked in some time, so making this new impression will take a toll on you future." His father stated. But Tatsumi just brushed him off, " Nah, I'll change later. For now I want to know about all this marriage stuff." he said changing the subject.

"I see... We will talk about such things once the Furuichi's have arrived. I think their son is thinking about marriage as well." the younger adult tensed up, thinking about Takayuki marrying some one got his blood boiling.

"Why do you think they want to come over and talk about that type of stuff here? They could do that at their own house." The Brunette announcced, His father glanced back at him, "Why, Do you want Takayuki to talk about marriage with the Tojo family?" He teased, seeing the gears turning in on his son's head.

Tatsumi huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head away from his father, "They wanted to come over, you should be use to them coming over now. They love coming over and we like them to be here. Plus we have been to their house a lot lately, It's nice to have them over." the elder stated.

"What is troubling you? You aren't like this when we would go over to their house, or when we would to theirs. What makes it so different now?" He questioned his son. Tatsumi thought about for a bit, he looked up at his father, "Its because... I guess I'm a bit nervouse that Takayuki is coming over... Plus we are gonna be talking about marriages and stuff... You know how I feel Dad, so don't ask such stupid questions." the Brunette answered, runnign a hand through his hair.

His father smirked, looking over at his son. "You know you're acting like a school girl talking about your senpai-crush." he teased. Tatsumi stared at his father in shock, 'Me, a school girl!? No way in the fucking hell!' he thought. "What the fuck dad!? No way! If anything I'm the senpai and Takayuki is the School Girl!" He argued.

"No way, Takayuki has that 'Ice prince' type of additude, he is way to cool for a 'school girl' act. But you, you got that 'School girl' act, always wanting to tell every one of your guys' relation ship. Or its the dojikko act." His father stated. The younger male just glared holes through his head.

Tatsumi just huffed "Whatever, I''m going to go change." He spun on his heel, turning to the stairs. But was stopped by the knock on the door. For Tatsumi, time slowed down. The butlers near the doors opened them, and walked in was the Silverette.

The eye of Tatsumi's widened, in four years, he and Takayuki have seen each other. Even though they have seen each other at banquets. But this was different, they were going to talk to each together. Like they use to in their teenage years.

''Takayuki..." the words slipped out of his mouth, he was caught up in the moment. And when the younger male looked up at the Brunette, he glanced away. This gesture confused Tatsumi, 'Whats up with him? Is he shy after all of these years?' he thought to him self.

"You shouldn't be walking around shirtless, you will soon be the heir of your grandfather's company. You should live up to it." The ice prince stuck the heart of the school girl. He looked down to see what he wore. Just the sweat pants. He could mentaly hear his father telling 'I told you so~'. He grit his teath, knowing his father his snickering behind him right now.

"Yeah, well I was just getting to that. I'll be right back!" Tatsumi flew up the stairs, heading to his bed room. The Silevrette walked in to the living room, he stood still. Choosing where to sit. 'If I sit on this couch, I wouldn't be looking at Isuma directly. So I will sit on the Love seat in front of him.'

The younger male walked ove to the said seat, and sat. The Elder male watched his moves, noticing the way he took the time to choose where to sit. A smirk was placed on his face, "I see you took the time to choose where to sit. And why sit there Takayuki?"

The Silverette took his time to reply, keeping mind that he shouldn't say anything rash. "When people want to talk about serious bussness, they sit in front of one and other. I wish to talk to you about the near future, " Isuma nodded, liking the answer the younger gave.

"I am aware of that, and what is it about the future do you wish to speak of ?" Isuma questioned. "Well, I wanted to speak about this with my parents here, and your wife. But I remember that, niether of you like to talk about the company. And would rather talk about other things." Takayuki stated.

The elder sweat dropped, knowing that the other male was correct. "Ah, yes. You know very much about these types of situations, don't you Takayuki. Even though you don't leave the house much. Being Agoraphobic and all." "Yes, I don't leave the house much, only during banquets, or some meetings I acompany my father in. But I should get over such a fear, since my parents have given the company to me now." Takayuki stated.

The Brunette stared in awe at the younger male, "Oh my, you must be nervous. Maybe you should find your self a partner to help you. Is that why you came over today?'' he questioned. 'Oh my, this is Tatsumi's big break! Lets see is Takayuki is willing to marry him. :D' he thought.

"Yes, as you know our companies and families have been very close. And I thought that I should ask for some adivce, because the person I might marry with effect out future very much. In both family and company matters." The Silverette stated. A maid came in placing some tea in front of both males. Takayuki picked up his tea cup and took a sip.

"I see that you must have put lots of thought in to this matter, Takayuki. You must really care about our relationship to go this far." Isuma replied, "Yes well you know what they say, Friend ship can take years to build, but only secounds to break." The elder glanced at the other puzzled.

"What are you trying to say Takayuki?" he asked, the Silverette glanced up at him. "I don't want to break the family bonds we have." Suzume came sprinting in to the room, "Oh hello Takayuki, how are you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Good morning , I am fine, and how about yourself?" He replied ''Oh just fine, are your parents not here?" she asked. "Ah, no I just wanted to arrive here first, plus my mother was dressing up before I left. They should be here soon." he answered. "Ah, good!" the Brunette sat down next to her husband and began to drink some tea.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, showing a crazy Silverette and her brunette husband. "Chiaki!" "Suzume!" Both females squeled, running towards each other, as if they haven't seen each other for years.

They hugged each other, and stood apart quickly, gazing at each others out fits. (I have no clue what women wore so forgive me please.) Chiaki wore a chestnut brown sweater, a light brown scarf, blue skinny jeans, and brown high heel boots. "Brown is you colour Chiaki, you always know how to look good in it." Suzume commented.

"Thank you Suzume! But you always know how to dress in red and black. Sigh.. Your style is so lovey." she replied. Suzume wore a black sweater with a red necklace, a gray cardigan, blue skinny jeans, and red high heels. "Why you are so kind Chiaki!" Both began to hug oonce more, then sat down for some tea.

Akifumi gave Isamu a handshake, and then a bro hug. They too sat down withthe rest of them, and each of them had their own little conversations. Leaving the little Silverette by him self drinking tea, but he was use to being left out. Because he always stood alone.

He woke up alone, he drank tea alone, he worked alone, he ate alone. Yes he had his family, but they would have their own outings. Like when his parents came over to the Oga house hold, or when his sister Honoka would hang out with her friends. He was use to it, most times he ate lunch alone. He was fine, he was happy.

Right? Takayuki stared down at his tea. Seeing this unhappy, tired, lonesome man. He bit his lip, not liking what he saw. He then saw another person, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the Brunette. "Hey, you all right?" this question rang through the younger's head. Was he alright?

"Y-yeah... You?" he stummbled on his words, "Yeah, mind if i sit here?" he gestured to the seat next to the Silverette. "No not at all."

After four years, they talked, it wasn't awkward, yet normal. But sitting next to Takayuki again, it made Tatsumi's heart flutter. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to make him unhappy. That was the reason why they stopped hanging out.

"Sorry boys, now lets start talking about the company shall we?" Akifumi suggested, bring the two young males in to the conversation. "Yes! lets!" Chiaki agreed.

{Lets Talk}

Okay sorry for such a wate of time read, but i hope you guys did enjoi, tell me what you guys think, and what you might want for the next chapter! see ya soon!

Kuma Kid


	3. I Want More

Please forgive me for not updating...

Btw... There is this kind of sex scene... Yupp... :l

Akifumi: Furuichi's dad

Chiaki: Furichi's mom

Isamu: Oga's Dad

Suzume: Oga's mom

I dont own anything

[I Want More]

||Oga residence||

"So shall we talk about how marriages work?" Chiaki exclaimed with a cheerful tone. "Yes! lets!" Suzume agreed, both sounding so happy. This gave Takayuki a head ache, it wasn't because he was a crab and didn't like others being happy. It was because he wasn't use to all of this noise.

'Maybe some tea would do me good...' He thought, bringing the tea cup up to his lips. But he saw some thing, there was a person in the reflection of his tea. Some one who looked sad, depressed, insane. The Silverette closed his eyes, and faced away from the tea cup.

His hands shook, while putting the tea back on to the table, some had slipped over the edges and on to the carpet below.

And all the while Tatsumi was trying to pay attention to what his parents were talking about and watching the younger male. He manly watched the smaller male, because what the parents were talking about were of how they chose their partners.

Sighing, the Brunette glance over at Takayuki, and when he did he was surprised to find him in such a strange state. Takayuki was clinging on to a pillow, as if for dear life. He shook and whimpered. Tatsumi hated how he looked so afraid, it reminded him... _No don't think of that now! Help him!_

The older male wanted to try and calm him with out really making any contact with him. Cause, What if he scared him even more? _Why is he even like this in the first place? _he thought _STUPID! You think of that now?! Damn you, you're fucking dumb._ Tatsumi felt like punching him self in the face, but that could wait for later.

''Takayuki? Are you oka-'' and with out even noticing, he reached his hand out to Takayuki. Even when he said NOT to do so. Once his hand got in to contact of his arm, the Silverette smacked his hand away.

Takayuki brought his head up and looked at the person intruding his bubble. Tatsumi's eyes widened, seeing the tears slip down the others cheeks made his heart sting. The Brunette never wanted to see him like this, crying, scared, not looking for anyone to help him.

"Takayu-'' Tatsumi started, but was interrupted by the Silverette's parents. "Takayuki! Oh my!" Chiaki called out with fear, she quickly fell before her son, kneeling beside the couch. "Takayuki... Listen its all right." she tried to soothe him, gently rubbing his shoulders.

It seems that the sound of Takayuki smacking Tatsumi caught the mothers attention. But just what made the younger male become so... afraid? This kept the Brunette thinking while the other's parents tried to help him.

"I am sorry but it seems we must leave. Takayuki hasn't taken his medication today it seems." Akifumi explained, leading his son up from the couch with his wife's help.

"It is fine, please make sure that Takayuki will get lots of sleep. We could continue this during dinner?" Suzume asked, helping out with the ill boy.

The youngest Oga then found him by him self in the living area, His parents were helping out with the Furuichi family and their son. "What just happened?" He said out loud, dumbfounded.

"Young Takayuki-Sama is Agoraphobic. He can't handle much situations out side of his home." The sudden voice startled the brunette, causing him to jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Tatsumi-Sama. I just wanted to inform you on what you don't know." The Butler bowed, "All apologies."

"It's Fine, Thank you for the Information. But could you tell me more on the situation, Oji-san?" Tatsumi turned so he was facing the old man. "Well, of course, Tatsumi-Sama."

The Elderly Butler walked out from the hall he was in and made his way to the couch to stand next to the young Master.

"I was told by your parents, Isamu-Sama and Suzume-Sama, That Takayuki-Sama was ill. But not the regular fever, he was mentally sick. This all happened around four to three years ago." The Butler exclaimed, "So around the time when we were in High school?" The brunette questioned.

"Yes, since you were only twenty two at the time, and Takayuki-Sama was eighteen you both were in the 12th grade. " he stated. "Yeah... Taka-chan was always the smarter one. Heh, I failed a couple grades..." The Young adult scratched his head sheepishly.

"You have your own specialties Tatsumi-Sama. And Takayuki-Sama has his own." The Butler smiled warmly towards the young master. "Hm, Thanks Ryuu-Oji-san. Thats means a lot to me. Now... Could you tell me more on what was has happened to Takayuki during the past few years we've haven't really spent together?"

||Furuichi Residence||

The Silverette stepped into his room. _Ah... Silent... Like normal. _Takayuki took in a deep breath, _What a relief to be home. _He stripped of his blazer and button up.

*Knock* *Knock*

He looked up to his bedroom door, waiting for a answer. "Ahem, Sorry Takayuki-Sama. I didn't mean to take so long to answer. I have bit of a cough." The maid on the other side stated.

"Thats fine. Is there something you need?" the Silverette questioned, "You have a visitor, Toujou-Sama. Would you like me to lead him to your room?" "Yes."

["What I've heard, is that Takayuki-Sama and and Hidetora, of the Toujou Tigers company, are both very close friends. And Hidetora visits Takayuki-Sama multiple times a week." The Butler exclaimed

"Wait, when did Takayuki have time to meet with Toujou? I rarely see him my self." Tatsumi questioned, "Maybe at a party. I am sorry, but I am not positive of that though." The elder apologized. "Thats fine, please continue." ]

*Knock*

"Hey Takayuki." The orange haired boy opened the doors. And caught sight of a fimiliar sight. "Oh, hey Hidetora, sorry I was just changing in to something a bit more relaxing." The Furuichi continued slipping on the black V-neck t-shirt.

"Ah, I just got back home from the Oga's house." Takayuki exclaimed, while getting the tea in to the hot tea pot. "Oh yeah? How was it, did Tatsumi throw a fit?" Hidetora chuckled, while taking off his blazer and loosening his tie.

"Why do you think he would throw a fit?" the smaller male brought the tea pot to the table, and set up the tea setting a bit, while Hidetora sat in one of the chairs. "Well, I thought you, of all people would understand when someone says he has a 'fit' " The orange haired man smirked, then brought the tea cup to his lips.

"Mm, Great tasting tea as usual Taka-Chan." the Toujou praised.

"Hm, Thank you." The Furuichi nodded in thanks.

"Ah! As I was saying, haven't you seen Oga Tatsumi get angry, or well. Throw a fit." he stated once more. "There were times he would get a bit upset. But he would never do something so childish, or I've never seen him do so. I have been with him since I was born, He never threw a fit during his adult or young adult life." The Silverette sat down on the other chair, drinking the tea.

"Strange, but you haven't really hang'ed out for, what? Five to four years? Why did you two stop hanging out?" the older male asked, "I'd rather not talk about that much." the younger calmly stated. "Sorry, but that still doesn't change the fact that you both haven't talked in five years. I've met him more then a few times during those five years." The Toujou commented.

"And when I did, something always set him off. It usual would happen when someone talks about marriage, or they remark him of the past. Or maybe the slightest hint of your family." Hidetora continued, taking a drink of the tea.

"Well, I never knew something or the sort. I don't believe he could ever do some thing so strange out in public. I know he is very mature, and he does have his moments that the child in side of him wants to say 'hi' now and then. But thats how it's like with every one." The Silverette argued, sticking up for Tatsumi.

[ "My daughter works as a maid for Honoka-Sama. You see my daughter, Jun, she has a fancy on Takayuki-Sama. But she tells me 'He's just eye candy Father. I don't have a interest on trying to date Taka-chan.' so you don't need to worry about my daughter Tatsumi-Sama." Ryuu-oji-san exclaimed, using a high pitched tone trying to pose as his daughter.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't worry Ryuu-oji-san. I can take your word on it." The Brunette claimed. "But, it is the Toujou you should worry about, if it is Takayuki-Sama you want to marry." the Butler added.

"What do you mean!? Me wanting to marry Furuichi Takayuki?! You must be old Ryuu-oji-san, thinking such nonsense." Tatsumi turned away, trying to hide his shame for saying such thing. _I do want Taka-chan though... _He cried mentally.

When the younger male looked back at the old man. He was given this 'Yeah thats bull crap face'. "Oga Tatsumi, I've been serving this family before you and your sister were born. So stop acting like a stubborn school girl, and just say you love Takayuki-Sama." Ryuu-oji-san argued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Just on with the story." The Oga waved his hand upwards then downwards, and the Old butler copied his movements. "Oh 'Yeah, yeah yeah' " he teased.

"Anyways, my daughter told me that Toujou and Takayuki-Sama have this kind of 'relationship' " He then held up his small finger (pinky) in front of him and Oga.

" 'This kind of relationship?' " Tatsumi shadowed the movement, "I think you lost me there." the Brunette added. ]

"You know, Takayuki. I think the kid in me was to say 'hey' now." The orange haired male smirked, reaching over the table to grasp the side of the Silverette's cheek.

"Heh, oh wow... You're such a dork." Takayuki smiled, leaning in to the kiss.

"Says the one who made such a comment." Hidetora added, touching the soft lips of the other.

[ "Ah, I've been watching to much korean drama with my daughter." Ryuu-oji-san scratched the back of his head, "So what does this mean?" The Brunette held up his small finger, "Well, that means that they have a relationship in the bed room." the butler stated calmly with a warm smile.

"Say that once more Ryuu-oji-san. I don't think I heard you on that one." Oga growled, a dark aura surrounding him. Causing the old man to jump a bit. "W-well... That's-That's what m-my daughter t-told me... She s-said that, when ev-ever Toujou l-leaves the room to get s-some thing. S-she would s-see scratches on h-his back..." Was that Butler ever scared, but hey. What can you do to stop the feelings of young love?

"Scratches..." the Brunette repeated. The thought of thing happening to the Silverette ran through his thick head. _"Ah~ Hidetora. Please, faster~!" The Silverette a hot mess underneath the stupid 'Hidetora'. "Whatever you want Baby~ I'll even go harder." the Orange haired male smirked, doing as said. "Ah~! Hidetora~ I'm... I'm... Ah~!" Thus the scratches are created on his back._

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" the shout echoed through out the mansion. Startling some workers. "hush, please Tatsumi-Sama. Thats not even the end too. My daughter also said after when she thinks they 'finished'. Takayuki-Sama has hickeys all over his neck, collar bone, and all over his body." The old man gossip-ed.

_"Ah~ Hidetora, do you have to bite down to hard?" The Furuichi's voice painted in lust, and sugar _(sugar... Sorry I have no clue what else to put there... .-.) _. "Of course Taka-chan, for a male must state its land and whats his." the Stupid Orange haired __guy__, teased._

"STOP SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT!" the brunette shouted once more. "Do you ever listen? I said to keep it down." Ryuu-oji-san said once more. "Sorry..."]

"My god... Takayuki how could you become so tight?" the Toujou growled, in shock. "Do you not like it being tight?'' the Silverette underneathasked in concern. "Oh god no. It feels- Ah... Amazing. It just get me thinking how a person can become so tight after a day of already doing it." Hidetora leaned down to give a kiss to the other.

"You always manage to surprise me, Taka-chan." Toujou smirked, while thrusting in and back out smoothly, and softly. "Ah~ Please Hidetora. Don't tease." Takayuki said with tears flowing through his endless gray eyes.

"Heh, could never say no to you."

[ "So you're telling me... That the person I love... Maybe having sex with a... A... A freaking douche bag!?" the brunette raged, each word flew out of his mouth like a ball of fire (didn't want to say balls) .

"I am so sorry Tatsumi-Sama. I didn't want to hurt you. But you wanted to know so..." the Butler trailed off. "It's fine Ryuu-oji-san... I wanted you to tell me. But now I want you to help me to get him to love me." the Brunette stated, full seriousness.

"And lets just hope that this 'Hidetora' is just a sex partner, and not just some 'lover'." Tatsumi added, and the Old man nodded in agreement.]

[I Want More]

So this... The whole [Oga Tatsumi] bracket thing was just like a passage way saying ||Oga residence||

... If you don't get it... I am so so Sorry...

Also the chapter name... I hope you get it? Cuz i kinda don't. And i made it up.. (and the author award goes to... **NOT ** Sir Kuma Kid :D. )

Hoped you enjoi... Review saying you hated how toujou *BEEP* furuichi...

KumaKid


	4. Another Shot

It's been forever. and I need you guys to read this! just so i can clear things.

Honoka, En, Beel, Kota, and Lamia are around their early twenties.

Furuichi is age twenty two, left highschool age eighteen

Oga age twenty three, left highschool age nineteen

Please leave suggestions.

Akifumi-Furuichi's Father

Chiaki-Furuichi's Mother

Isamu-Oga's Father

Suzume-Oga's Mother

[Another Shot]

||Furuichi Residence||

Both ladies of the house rushed around, making sure each and every detail is ready for their guests, the Oga's. Now both families would never disrespect one another over an error, but they cared so much for each other that only the best should be presented.

But for the men, that was a different story. Though, Akifumi would wipe out the wrinkles on his dark blue button up and blazar, that weren't even there and fix his hair now and then. But the Silverette just sat on the living room couch, sipping on his Honey Tea, and resting his eyes.

"Is the dinner finished?" Chiaki asked one of the maids, "Uh, Yes Chiaki-Sama. The chefs are just making sure the food stays hot and warm." she replied, "Great, great. Things are going as planned! Oh~ I can't wait to see Suzume once more!" the Silverette fangirled.

"You have seen them just hours ago Okaa-san. I don't see why you should be getting so excited about it." Takayuki began drinking his tea once more, not giving a glance up to his mother.

"Well Onii-san, when you find the person that makes your heart flutter. Weather its your best friend or lover, you just can't help but be excited to see them once more." Honoka explained clutching her heart and acting dramatic as hell.

"That will be the day." the melancholy adult stated, with a smirk on his face. "you know Onii-san, you're kinda cold." the Brunette pouted, "You should be more feely, touchy, like Misaki-nee-san, or Tatsumi-nii-san. How do you expect to find a husband?" Honoka questioned her elder bother.

The Silverette sat there, thinking of how she said "Feely, touchy". The words began to sound dirty and he started to chuckle. "Onii-san, whats so funny? Eh?" the younger tilted her head, trying to look at her brother.

"N-nothing... If you excuse m-me... Pft..." Takayuki got up from the couch, walking to the bathroom. "Don't be to long dear! They'll be here any minute." Chiaki called, then getting back to rushing around trying to fix what was already fine.

Now, to Akifumi, Chiaki, and Honoka. Takayuki is known as a "Dandere" or a "Not-Perverted-Minded-Adult". But that was to them. In reality, he knew moves only lovers should do. Fore-play that could get anyone aroused. To put it in a nut shell, he was as skilled as a porn star.

The Silverette chuckled to himself on his walk to the bathroom. A sigh left his lips once he entered the said room. _Nice to have a chuckle now and then..._ he thought. He twisted the knob for cool water, he cupped his hands and splashed it on his face. "Ah." he breathed.

Then, he locked eyes with a stranger. His eyes darted down to the stranger's neck. _Disgusting._ he thought as he saw small hickeys. Takayuki watched as the stranger felt up his neck and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. He saw few hickeys there, but the other kept un-buttoning his shirt.

Once the shirt was only fastened bellow his navel, dozens of hickeys and few bite marks rested upon the stranger's skin. Takayuki viewed the other's body in disconcert. He saw the stranger bring up his hand and lightly brush over a hickey and the Silverette jumped. _What?_ he looked down and saw his shirt barely open. Quick, his eye's shot up to the stranger and saw his distressed expression.

He leaned in closer to the wall of the bathroom and felt his face. _Wait, what is this?_ His hands trailed down his chest along with his eyes. _These are on my body?_ Takayuki didn't know what to do. The whore standing across from him was himself? _This is too much._ _I need some air._ He started to look around the bathroom but there were no windows.

Takayuki clutched onto his neck and tug at his hair. "No... No.. No no... No..." he mumbled to himself. He looked back up to the wall and saw himself _What a mess_. and thought rumbled in his head. _Mess._ Takayuki backed up in the wall with a thud and pressed his palms to his eyes and let out a shout.

If the thud against the wall wasn't loud enough to bring his family to the bathroom. Then the scream would have done the trick. Other then the Silverette's raged breathing, he could hear heels clicking down the halls. In a swift motion the door flew open and a gasp.

"Takayuki-Sama!" Jun fell down to her knees beside him, buttoning up his shirt as fast as she could. Then his parents rushed in through the door. "Oh Takayuki." His mother fell down to her son's level and embraced him and started to rock him as well. "Son, you know you have your very own bathroom with no reflections." Akifumi kneeled down with his wife. "Please use it more often." Chiaki kissed his crown. Furuichi's ragged breathing subsided a bit, the comfort his mother's arms around him has him claming down.

Jun then fled the cramped space, letting the trio have their moment. Then she had another coughing fit, _Argh, fifth time today. _She grumbled to herself.

Shortly after she saw as the parents scurry out of the bathroom. Not to long after so did the Silverette. Jun noticed him slowly walking over to her and she started to freeze up. _Calm down! He is only like, what? Two years younger? Why freak out? _She took a few deep breaths and started to mimick him.

"Yes Takayuki-Sama? How may I help you." she cheered with her bubbly smile. "Ah, well... Um... I wanted to say thanks for helping me out there." Jun noticed how he would avoid eye contact with people. But now, it seems he does that with every one, no matter the situation. "Well, please don't feel in dept of me. It's my job." She kept her smile shining bright.

"Well you are my sister's maid. I feel as if I should be thanking you and doing so proporly." He exclaim raising his eyes, holding a serious face. _If you look closely, he isn't really looking at my eyes. But my head band?_ Jun always had fun figuring out the reasons of peoples actions. And what they may be really doing.

"Please Takayuki-Sama. As Honoka-Sama's maid it is my duty to make sure she is happy, safe, and healthy. That includes her most dearly loved people." Just saying the word 'Duty' made Jun break her sentence a bit. "Well. If you say so, Thank you Jun. It seems that the maid we hired for Honoka seems to be also taking care of us all. Your '110%' attitude in work is wonderful. I respect that." Takayuki then, for a brief moment looked at Jun the eyes.

This happening didn't just have Jun's eyes widen, but Takayuki's as well. Then the Silverette jerked his head to downwards. Jun just let her smile pop up again. "Thank you Takayuki. That means a lot." she said, without using honorifics, showing deep down, it has meant a lot. "Ah yes. Well. I'm going to start preping for the arrival of the Oga family." then he marched down to the living room, keeping his head down to hide a blush. _What a sweet heart_. She giggled, and followed the Silverette with a bit of a hop.

The door bell then rang out throughout the apartment. Then Chiaki cheered so loud she beat the door bell, because she was maybe three times louder then the doorbell. Heels clicked against the floors and another squeel of joy broke out. Once Jun reached all of the noise the Oga's were already here.

Chiaki and Suzume were embracing, Akifumi and Isamu nodded to one another. Honoka just shared her joy with the women. Takayuki just stood away from the foyer, but he noticed Tatsumi akwardly waddling around the parents trying to get inside.

The view made him smirk, _Never did he once act like that in high school. He was always so..._ Takayuki stared down on the marble floors. As if all his memories were just spilt our before him. His heart started to race. and a sharp feeling kept stabbing his chest. His throat started to tighten up. He needed this feeling to get away. _Hurry..._ he cried to himself.

"Ah, well lets have our greetings inside." he herded them all to the living was great practice for him. He was to be the next head master of his grandfather's company. There were parties he would have to host. Might as well start now.

"Yes! yes. Here please sit." Chiaki cheered, motioning to the Oga's their couch. "We asked the chief's to prepare their most yummy-est dishes for your arrival and they haven't been out of the kitchen since this afternoon!" Honoka smiled. "Well I can't wait. I'm starved!" Tatsumi groaned, then his stomach let out a roar and the whole room froze.

The Brunette shot up a worried look at Takayuki and his face was priceless. Takayuki almost busted out laughing. But his and Tatsumi's father already beat him to it. "Ahaha! Thats my boy! Always having a apatite!" Isamu patted his back, along with Akifumi, both letting out hearty laughs.

Then, Jun made her way to Chiaki, "Madam, I'm sorry but it seems that I can't stay for dinner. With me being ill and all. Please have a wonderful evening." Jun then bowed, and a groan came from the ladies of the Furuichi family. "Too bad, I wanted Onee-chan to have the great dinner." Honoka pouted. "We'll make sure to keep some for your father and you. Too bad..." the Silverette mother sighed.

_'So she's Jun. Ryuu-oji-san's daughter.'_ Tatsumi thought, watching her walk to the foyer. "You seem to be very close to your workers Chiaki." Isamu commented, "Well of course! Jun has been with us for six years now. We don't need much staff, our suite isn't much of a hassle to clean if we just look after ourselves." She replied. "Jun is also Honoka's personal maid. She is just like a older sister to her, an other daughter to us. Her and her father are welcomed here anytime." Akifumi stated. "That's very sweet of you." Suzume smiled to Chiaki and her family.

Then, a bell rang out, it gave a little chime."The chefs have finished cooking." Takayuki stated. and they made their way to the dinning room. They all took their seats, Akifumi, Isamu sat next to eachother with their wives sitting across from them, along with Honoka. Takayuki took the head of the table and Tatsumi the other end.

Then the chefs came out of the kitchen and each held a platter. Then a tall red head walked out watching the others move and place the platters infront of both families. Then they lifted the lids and then the red head spoke. "For tonight, we've made 'Foie gras', made from free-ranged ducks. Along with blueberries and figs. As for the wine, I have Port wine. So tonight will be on the sweeter side."

He spoke in english, so Honoka and Tatsumi didn't understand much. But once he finished speaking they all thanked him for the food, as for Honoka and Tatsumi said their thanks in japanese.

The Red head was worried, he knows that either family has had westren dishes like these. And Foie Gras was a delicacy, it was a heritage to his people. He hoped that it wasn't to fat for their liking. So he added the wine into the dish as well.

When he saw the Silverette male take a bite, his response blew him away. Takayuki eyes widened, and he took another bite of the duck liver. "Wow.." he mumbled. the rest of the family members smiled and kept eating and chating. The Red head and his workers went back to the kitchen and cheered of their suscess.

But once a coughing fit went out they froze. "Ah god... How could you-" he was cut off by his cough. '_Ah merde... Who ever it was they spoke japanese...'_ the head chef thought. That could have been anyone.

"Now, Tatsumi. You don't have to force yourself." He heard an older man speak in japanese this time. One of his workers made a way to the door. But the Red head stopped him. "No, if you go anddo that they'll know we can hear their conversations." he said in a hushed tone, speaking in french. "Alright." he responded. The head chef's could hear his heart pounding. _'Tatsumi must be from the Oga family...' _he thought. He already knew all of the workers and family's names in the Furuichi house hold.

"Is he alright?" he heard a young japanese voice call out. "Ah ha. yes, he just doesn't drink wine much, you know? He just drinks energy drinks, juice, pop and beer." and older woman said, then heard a smack break out.

"What the hell?" He heard an angered tone, _'Must be Tatsumi.' _ the chef thought. He let out a sigh, ''Thank goodness he wasn't coughing because of the cooking. Guy just doesn't drink wine.'' the red head mummbled to his workers and they all laughed nerously and let out sighs.

In the dinning room, Tatsumi was rubbing his head, and glared at his wine. His mother began to chit chat with Chiaki and Honoka and his father speaking with Akifumi. He looked up and saw Takayuki smile at him then chuckled. The silverette drank his wine and took a bite out of the Foie Gras.

Tatsumi just looked down at his lap. God how he wanted to walk over their and give Takayuki a piece of his mind. and act like they use to back in high school. Ask him "Whatcha lauging at huh?" with his hand gripping at his shirt collar and Takayuki still lauging. He looked back up and saw everyone looking at him.

"Huh?" _'God i'm just making myself look awful today, first my stomach, then the wine. Now I'm not even paying attention...'_ "Takayuki asked you a question." His father said, and tilted his head towards the young Silverette. His eye traveled to Akifumi, then Chiaki and his mother, slowly he made his way to Takayuki, _'Why should I be so scared to look him in the eye? Get one with it!' _he screamed to himself.

Then he stared Takayuki straight in the eye, with his regular glare. The one he would give to every one in highschool.

This took Takayuki back a bit, remembering those eyes showing how fierce they could be. A smirk spread on his lips. "Have you found someone whose caught your fancy, Oga?"

The Brunette felt his heart beat pump up after he said that. They never called each other by their last names since the end of high school. They would always call each other by thier last names even before than. _'Pay back for using your eyes in such a way.'_ the Silverette thought, his smirk still painted on.

"Well, if you must know _Furuichi_, I haven't looked at anyone since." He replied back, cutting himself out a piece of Foie Gras. Keeping his eyes sharp, and seeing the other males face fall a bit and saying his name. "Hm... I see." "And as for you? Is there anyone you feel ike boning?" Tatsumi said, pointing his fork at the other.

Another smack from Suzume was laid on Tatsumi once again. Takayuki just let out a chuckle and took another bite from his dish. "Again! Goddammit." The Brunette grumbled, and his mother let out a huff. "You shouldn't be talking like your some kind of thug Tatsumi." His father explained, "Yes! Now your next in lead for the company. Act like it!" His mother scolded him. Tatsumi just grumbled under his breath and poked at his food.

"Hidetora Toujou." Honoka called out, and took a bite of the duck. Leaving everyone confused as to why she said his name. "Huh?" Tatsumi broke the silence, followed by the Silverette, "Hidetora Toujou, you know onii-chan. The guy you're seeing?" the young Brunette said, drinking her water.

The whole table then looked at Takayuki, wanting to know more. "Eh? 'The one I'm seeing'? What do you mean?" the male sputtered, looking down at the table cloth, nervous with the eyes watching him.

"What?! You two aren't dating? Aw shoot. I really thought you guys were together..." Honoka pouted, "With him always coming over and all, geeze. I guess I owe Jun-nee-chan 500 yen." "Actually, I thought so aswell." Akifumi blurted out, "Hm yes. As did I." Chiaki agreed. _'Ah, so He __**isn't**__ seeing him? I'm so confused...'_ Oga had a glare on, thinking hard about this.

Furuichi looked up, seeing as everyone isn't staring at him any longer. Everyone was chatting about how Hidetora and himself seemed really close, he looked at the male sitting across from him. eyebrows furrowed, and staring in his direction. Being so close to Oga, and having been with him since the day of birth. Takayuki knew that wasn't a glare. He always had a serious look whenever he was trying really hard to understand something.

The silverette brought himself back to everyone's conversation, finding out that they were talking of marriages. "Well, yes a marriage should be built on care for each other, and love, at least friendship." Isamu stated, "But you also need to know what benefits you could gain from the marriage." Chiaki added. "Yes! And what you may have to invest in if they can't handle the company much with just their fundings." Isamu theorized and Chiaki nodding.

"But you know, finding love in someone who isn't in the this type of employment is also very suitable. For example, falling in love with a coffee shop worker." Suzume explained, "Oh Suzume, you've been watching to much dramas." the female Silverette laughed. "But, she is right. This whole "marraige" rule between two companies is so old fashioned." Akifumi debated. crossing his arms and nodding along Suzume.

"We can't say whom they may love. And if they do chose to marry someone out of the company well I'll be very much fine with it." he added, "Indeed. Plus, they can bcome great partners. You never know." the female brunette noted.

"Well, I'd rather much have my son have a more sucessful marriage. Takayuki can find as much love in someone in this industry. And his marriage partner would understand if he were to work later hours." Chiaki argued. "Even help out with paper work and such. Commoners without the education wouldn't understand. Adding more stress." Isamu continued, taking a sip of wine.

"You may never know Isamu! And commoners are very educated. If there is love in the relationship they can get through anything." Suzume objected. "Very much true. And if they don't understand much I'm pretty sure they will want to. So then they wouldn't feel like a burden." the head of the Furuichi family said along her.

There was much silence after that, and the atomsphere seemed heavy. Tatsumi, Takayuki, and Honoka looked around to see the glares, and fake smiles being tossed to each adult.

"Ahem, Well. You know, to each their own. Misaki found her fiance her own way. I'm sure we could do the same." The Silverette blurted, hoping to break the tension. "Yes, I supppose so." Chiaki said, softening her face. "Ah, very true. The boy is right." Isamu agreed.

"Well, If thats the case, I suppose you don't want to know more os your fellow companies and their heirs." Suzume sighed. "I wouldn't mind knowing! I want to chose someone who would be perfect for Taka-nii-chan and Tatsumi-nii-chan!" Honoka beamed.

"Haha, very well." Akifumi smiled. "Who wants to go first?" he questioned, "Well, the Aoi company, are known for their wonderful maids and their beauty of a daughter." Isamu stated, "Ah yes, Her grandfather named the company after her. Very sweet is you ask me. But the old pervert having it all about maids, geeze." Suzume commented, with her arms crossed, "He is quite sucessful, you've got to hand him that. I've chatted him before at a party and he use to work in MMA." Chiaki added.

"Ah, thats right. He also teaches all the maids self defence, and ways to help their masters if their in a need of defence." Suzume said. "He also very protective of his grandchildren." Akifumi commented, "Them being all he has now, and all." The room then went slient for some time, "What do you mean by that?" Tatsumi questioned, with Honoka nodding in agreement.

"Well, you see, Kunieda Ittousai, owner of Aoi Maid service, had a daughter named Shinobu. She was married to a fisherman and though, at first Ittousai didn't approve of him, he later respected his son-in-law." Suzume started, "Yes, they were quite the family. Shinobu had Aoi with her husband and they raised her with all the joy and love." Chiaki added.

"But when her husband went missing in sea, and Shinobu was with another child. She become very depressed. Missing her husband, and unable to leave to help find him." Isamu added. "She was a very strong woman." Akifumi said, '' But without her husband she felt lost. She became even more depressed knowing how weak she thought she, was to depend on one person so much."

"And so Ittousai raised Aoi, teaching her MMA, but he couldn't watch her while teaching the older groups. So he had a maid help out while her mother was in the hospital." Suzume said, " And when Shinobu had her son, she fell ill. Her body couldn't take it, and she passed away."

At this moment, Honoka was near tears, both Tatsumi and Takayuki looked away from their parents, and the depression was now floating around the air.

"Tch, I just had to go and ask..." The Brunette grumbled, while scratching the back of his head. Suzume glared at her son, ready to smack him. "But... You know..." Suzume reclined her hand, and everyone at the table listened to what he was about to say.

"Shinobu.. Is back with her husband. So she isn't lost anymore... And now Ittousai and Aoi have the Aoi's younger brother." he said, crossing his arms and slouching in his seat. Furuichi stared at him, with wide eyes. _'So... He is still the same after all.'_ a small smile played on his lips.

"That's, a nice way of putting it son." Isamu smiled, and patted his son's shoulder. Tatsumi looked up, and he looked around the table to see smiles on all of their faces. "Argh... The feels..." Honoka mummbled, wiping her tears. The Brunette looked to see Furuichi, and they locked eyes for a breif moment, before the Silverette went to take a sip of wine.

"Well. Now Aoi is looking for a marriage, of course with her Grandfather's approval. Her younger brother is of age as well, I'd say he is almost twenty one now." Isamu thought, "Hm yes, same age as Honoka." Akifumi nodded.

"Oh around the same age of Lamia and En of the DLive company." Chiaki added, "Only person I'm going to marry would be Onii-chan~" Honoka cheered in a teasing way. "Honoka..." The silverette mutter with distress.

"Now that we're on the DLive company, they're all about new fancy medication and teaching of becoming a doctor and what not." Suzume said, "Oh yes! And the chair man has had many children, His oldests being his adoptive daughters Hilda and Yolda. But Yolda married a maid from Aoi Maid Service." Chiaki added, "Hilda, a beauty, is still available. She, having the same personality as Taka-nii-chan! An Ice Queen!" the young brunette giggled.

"I wouldn't say that, she still has a heart for her siblings. And, yes Hilda is quite beautiful. She knows how to handle a company." Furuichi said, having another bite of food. "She has two younger brothers, En and Beel. But Beel is living with his mother out in the country. Her younger sister, Lamia, is studing to be a Doctor, so she can work for the company in a different way." he added. "They are a very sucessful company." Isamu stated, and Akifumi nodding in agreement.

_'God... Furuichi is agoraphobic yet he socializes with the other companies more then I do...'_ oga thought, taking a swing of his wine. "Gah!" he grunted, "Remember, manners Tatsumi. How are you supppose to impress him then?" his mother whispered to him. "Yeah okay." he replied, keeping the thought in mind.

"Well, those are the females of the companys, along with their siblings. How about we chat on the males?" Chiaki asked, "Please!" Honoka cheered, their inner fujoshi's getting worked up.

"Well, I know for a fact that the the Tiger Co. has their son still unwed." Suzume said, "Taka-nii-chan why don't you marry him!?" Honoka whined, "I told you, not only must I marry for the company, but someone I can rely on. To help me with my... Illnesses." he replied. "Well if you told him he would understand. And help you. You two would look so cute~!" Honokaw pouted once more.

A loud laugh then bursted through the room "What?! Furuichi with that douche?! No way!" The Brunette continued to laugh till his mother smacked him upside the head. "What did I just tell you!?" She scolded, "Well its true. Toujou is an ass." he said rubbing his head. "It's just you two don't get along." The Silverette commented, "There are people in this world we just can't help but not get along with them."

"In his case it seems to be everybody." Isamu added, "Hey! Not true. Furuichi and I are friends." Just saying that got Tatsumi nervous, like, what if Furuichi corrects him _'No Oga, we WERE friends.'_ he felt his chest sink just thinking about it. "Thats true. Isn't it?" the Brunette raised his head and saw his smirk. Oga returned it, "As true as ever.".

"Wasn't there that kid you guys were friends with in high school? What was his name.." Akifumi said, thinking. "Miki?" Honoka butted in, "Yeah! You guys were friends right? Still talk to him?"

"Argh, that guy go on my nerves." Tatsumi grumbled, "Is that so? I thought having conversations with him were quite amusing." the Silverette stated. "He away followed us around. And I think he had his eyes on you too." Oga said, taking a bite of duck. "No way, It'd had to be you. With me he always talked about you." Furuichi said, a smile on his face. "Ew. Gross. See? He's super weird and creepy." the Brunette stuck his tongue out.

_'Oh my, I haven't seen Furuichi truly smile during a conversation in so long. Too long.' _Chiaki smiled, _'I'm glad he is smiling once more. Even more since he is smiling because of something in the past. His phobias have been dragging him of doing such things.' _

_'Good work son. See? You have that relationship you had with him before almost back. Having him smile again.' _Suzume nodded to Chiaki and smiled back to her. Starting their own conversation with Honoka.

_'There you go Tatsumi, now you just have to keep at this. Catch up from not spending time with each other. Then you just need to tell him your feelings. It just takes time.'_ Isamu thought, looking towards Akifumi and talking about the game from last night.

"Do you still have that tea pot I bought you?" The Brunette asked, leaning on his hand, a smirk on his face. "Why would I get rid of it?" the younger male asked, "Oh, well you know, because you're the 'Ice Prince'." Oga teased, "Tch, Yeah whatever. That was in highschool. That was all in the past." the Silverette turned his head, crossing his arms. He tried hard to make sure his voice wouldn't crack, with him talking about memories and all. Another phobia he hated to have.

"Don't get all prissy on me now. I was only kidding." He chuckled, but upon seeing the other male expression, Oga frowned. "You... Uh wanna go outside?" Furuichi glanced back up to him, seeing the older male's awkward smile, "Sure." he responded, both rose from their seats, unware of everyones eyes watching them.

"Oh my." Chiaki whispered to herself, "Very interesting..." Suzume whisper back. and The both females giggle.

[Roof]

The light breeze blew over them both as they walked over to the railing. Oga caught a quick scent of the other male, but then the wind turned to the other direction.

"Ah, wow the view is still great as ever..." Oga mummbled, leaning on the rail. "It's better at night, with all the lights on, and the cool breeze and the moon over head." Furuichi commented. "Hm... Yeah, you're right." the elder male had a smal smile spread on his lips.

Not much was said between the two after that, but they enjoyed hearing the cars rush by, and just the hum of the city.

"So... Seriously though. Are you and Toujou together?" The Brunette asked, keeping his eyes down below them. "Why are you interested in that?" he replied, "You know." Oga said a bit fierce back at him.

Furuichi let out a sigh, and stared up at the sky. "I... I don't want to talk about it." he stated, and the other male grit his teeth. "I know... It's has not much to do with me-" "Nothing to do with you." the Silverette corrected, "But." Oga started again aggravated by the other. "You... You know my feelings alreay and.. Argh... Just." Oga turned around, leaning his elbows on the rail and staring up at the night sky.

"I don't plan on marrying him." Furuichi said, eyes back down on the city lights. Oga looked at him with wide eyes. "So there was something..." he grumbled, disappointment and anger bubbled inside him. "It was... Nothing special." he replied.

The wind blew past them, and then the brunette asked, "What we had was special right?" he looked up at the younger male. His eyes, fierce, yet soothing. "What we had, was friendship. And... Those years, though I don't think of them, I still enjoyed every bit. I'm glad, we got to reconnect, Oga." Furuichi smiled, soft, not what it use to be back in their younger years.

"I...Tch..." Oga jerked his head away from the Silverette. Unable to form his words, "I'm sorry.. I kinda broke our relationship. Being an ass and not listening. Possibly ruining your life and all..." he replied, and heard a chuckle from the other.

"As always, apologizing was never really your thing. I can still see it isn't." Furuichi smilied, watching each car go by. "At least I tried, cut my some slack. Idiot Furuichi." he grunted. Oga took the chance to call him by ong of his many pet names he gave him back in highschool. _'Would it be too soon? Gah, why did I go and say that.' _He scolded himself.

"You know, Oga.'' Furuichi started, the Brunette was ready for his scolding from the other. _'It's was you deserve. Just take it like a man'_ the older let out a sigh. "The feelings you had for me... They are still with you yes?" _'Not what I expected...Dammit...'_ "Ah geeze. Getting straight to the point I see." he rubbed the back of his head.

The hum of the cars below filled in their silence, then Oga started again. "Every since you and I were together, and to the day I die. They won't ever change." Furuichi shot his head up to see the Brunette staring off into the night sky.

A large guest of wind blew by them, and Oga went to see the younger's reaction. The wind blocked out sound but he saw his lips move. Then they stopped and a smile was replaced. Whatever he said it wasn't much, but he still wanted to know. "Eh? I didn't hear you, say it once more?" The other male just turned, and walked to the door. "I'll be heading back." and he already left out the door.

"Not even going to tell me? Geeze, Oi! get back here!" The Brunette ran after him, almost tripping them both down the stairs.

Once they got back to the table Honoka was giggling and peering at them more than anyone needed to do in their lifetime. "What is it?" Takayuki asked, his words cold. "Oh just that you guys took your sweet sweet time." another laugh shot through her. "We took as much time as you do in the bathroom." he replied, leaving her speachless. "Rude." She furrowed her brows, and he made no reaction to her, walking back to his seat.

"So you wouldn't guess what we've thought of!" Chiaki urged to tell both the boys. "What was that?" the Silverette asked, taking a sip of wine. "Your mother and I thought about hosting a ball, so then you could meet the other young company owners. Get a feel of everything and possibly meet someone. We'll be inviting everyone! From the Tiger Co. to the Aoi Maid Serivce. The Sakura Yogurt and the Dlive company!" Suzume exclaimed!

[Another Shot]

Okay so, i made this on really long. and I hope i can do that for the rest of my stories. (this was almost 6000 words. I do 2000 words per chapter )

Anyways. i really enjoy writing this and I hope you guys are too. Please review and tell me whats it you hate, love etc.

I hope too make Furuichi act more cold and such, but he has his moments, (again, Dandere/tsundere)

Thank you for reading.

KumaKid


End file.
